Moving on
by soldier for the living
Summary: The war ended the cloud shoundn't hang over their heads. so why does it? Watch as they learn to heal and seek comfort in the ones they love.
1. Thoughts Harry POV

It was after the war. I was covered in grime and felt tired to the bone. I looked around the battle field and saw the one place I called home lay practically in ruins. People were just milling about numb as I was that this battle we fought for so many years now lay before us. Mistakes caught up with some as it cost them their life. I saw people get killed some that still had a soul worth saving, and some who deserved it. Hogwarts fought the battle of the century and would forever have its scars. I wanted to find a place to sleep, hide from the world and be known as just Harry. Not some crazy name they'd come up with after the shock wore off and reality set in. But above all after a year away I wanted to see her again. The one that captured my mind at night as I sat outside the tent or the one who haunted my dreams with what ever I came up with. But most importantly she was the person I fought for, the person I lived for and killed Voldemort for. It was sickening to me that I killed him he might not of been human and did so much wrong. That brought up upon the darkness in a once shiny place. I looked at the castle as I wandered deeper around to the lake. I sat under Gin and my favorite tree. It was the place we agreed on to meet. The castle would be rebuilt, new generations of children would come and learn many things with out fear of death breathing down on their necks. The days events were catching up with me. I saw no sign of her and it was getting late. She would of met me if she still loved me. I was walking back up to the castle. They started moving bodies. Fear struck my mind, what if the reason she didn't meet me was because she was dead, after I told her to stay behind. I passed her going to the forest to willingly give my self up. She was fine then but what about now? I didn't want to walk into the hall so many were dead and the family's needed time to mourn not to have me interrupt. Even though hell was over a dark cloud still hung over my head. If I had been faster, they wouldn't have died. Given my self to the hands of the Dark tosser this would have been over sooner. I thought of all the what ifs. I moved to Gryffindor tower hoping it would be empty. I walked in and saw a sea of red. The ones I wanted but didn't want to see. They accepted me into their family and I got their son Fred killed. And others injured. I tried to be as quiet as I could but some stupid portrait spoke up.

"Harry my boy you did it, exactly how I thought you would." I turned to the portrait and it was none other than Albus Dumbeldor.

"Professor, How.." I couldn't begin to imagine that he was there. When he died I thought I would never see him or be able to talk again. A tall blonde came over to me.

"Harry sit down." I recognized her but I couldn't place her name I sat in an armchair in the corner out of view of the Weasleys.

"Harry it's Remus... He died tonight." The hair changed color and I recognized who it was it was Tonks. The auror began to cry. I was numb again the last connection to my parents gone. I got off the chair and pulled Tonks to me and held her as she cried. I didn't know quite what to do. I saw Andromeda come over to me and hold Tonks her self.

"Thank you Harry. Hearts may have been broken tonight, people may have died, but you got rid of the source of the problem that caused so much pain. Remember that." I nodded and walked over to the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur held on to each other as they cried for their lost son. George, Bill, Charlie and surprisingly Percy all sat together holding large glasses of firewisky. Reminiscing of the childhood days when all this was just a bad dream not reality. I didn't see Ginny, Ron or even Hermione. I walked up to the seventh years boys dorm and laid in the bed where I had for the last six years in my life. I soon fell asleep as the sun just started to peak over the horizon.


	2. Feelings Ginny POV

I sat in the great hall a mix of emotions. He died, the one thing I thought Voldemort wouldn't be able to touch. How naive and wrong I was. My red hair lay across my back matted with dirt and debris from all the fighting. They brought him out of the forest dead then after that I never saw him again. I thought I knew pain but I was again wrong. I wanted to strangle Voldemort for all he did. The chamber, killing Harry. I had no voice left still after I screamed out for him not to be dead. What was left of the death eaters sat around and laughed. Taunting me. _Aww little red here loved the potter. You believed he would live. You would be lucky if Voldemort didn't kill you himself you damned blood traitor._ My Weasley temper flew as I battled Bellatrix. She came this close to killing me and sending me with Harry before my mom killed her. But now as I sit with Ron and Hermione, I wish she did kill me.

Fred for god sakes was gone, Remus, Colin. So many deaths. It clutched at my heart thinking of them like icy daggers. It constricted my chest knowing that they were gone. Hermione came and sat next to me.

"Hes not gone Gin." Gin he used to call me that. I broke down for the first time, none of them knew of the horrors that I went through while they were away. I suddenly got angry at all of them. I was tortured with the cruciatus curse just for loving Harry. I was beat up muggle and magical style. I grabbed my wand and sent a reducto curse at a cup on the table. The hall was empty now only the dead bodies lay in a corner. I blew up all the cups on the table before I broke down and cried. I never cried I was Ginny Weasley and a sure not crier. I went to sit by Fred and Ron and Hermione left me alone. I just looked at my brothers lifeless form.

"It's over Fred. But at what cost, Harry's dead, your gone. It seems like nothing matters. Dreams I once had shattered and nightmares real." I was numb the shock finally set in. I moved up to Gryffindor common room where my mom was asleep against my father. My brothers all passed out in chairs from drinking to much. Ron and Hermione were probably asleep upstairs. I climbed the stairs and looked out the window in the hall.

The sun was rising on a new dawn. A time without fear but the effects of the war are still on peoples minds, especially mine. I always dreamed of a white house with a porch where our Children would live. I dreamed of marrying Harry but those were just that dreams. If I learned anything in the last few weeks would be that dreams don't always make reality no matter how much you try. I stripped off the sodden clothes and walked over to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and dragged my tired body in the hot water and just let the water scald my pale skinny frame. If any of them knew what I looked like under robes they would freak. I had bruises all over from various curses Slytherins decided to throw at me. You could see my ribcage and my pelvic bone. But mostly the thing that stood out the most was my collar bone. Instead of being my usual porcelain skin color I was more black and blue. I washed away all the debris from my hair and body and tried to wash away the scars the war left on me but to no avail. They were buried deep under my skin never to be rid of them. I walked back out and cast a quick drying charm and put on a pair of pj's and slipped into the warm bed. I felt anything but warm though. I was cold. The sun came over the horizon as my heavy eye lids fell.


	3. Pain Harry POV

I awoke and the sun was blinding through the hangings on my bed. I rolled over. It could have been days that I slept but I didn't know. Mrs. Weasley came in the room and she noticed I was awake. There went my dreams for more sleep.

"Harry glad your finally up I was getting worried. Nobody usually sleeps two days, other than Ginny. I could not get that girl to budge. No problem now that your up get dressed and head over to the burrow for breakfast, the great hall still seems to be at a shortage for cups, they say someone blew them all up." I rolled over. I didn't want to go to the Burrow I knew that this bit of cheer was just a front and underneath the masks they all held they were still devastated. I had to leave so they couldn't find me. I had nothing left and the people as I saw a second family has had nothing but pain since I entered their life. I got dressed in clothes that Kreecher laid out for me and went to sneak out. Down in the common room held the beauty that haunted me. She was staring deftly into the fire. Her eyes were puffy and red, face blotchy from crying. The one I loved I even made her cry I was such and bastard. When I saw her I was like a moth attracted to a flame I craved to be near but I couldn't she whipped around on me eyes alight with a fire I hadn't seen a few years. She was angry would be an understatement. She was beyond livid looking at me. I knew I should be scared and I was slightly but I couldn't help see how beautiful she was. She rounded on me with her wand pointed to my throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right here Harry James Potter." I gulped. She only used my full name when mad. I just loved how Voldemort had no effect on me but her. She made me tremble. But I knew I am her weakness or at least was.

"You couldn't kill me, you couldn't stand it if I died. Think of all the dreams before the war that we had the things you told me." I was trying to lie she never told me her biggest dream but in truth I wanted the same thing. She would kill me then Hermione if she knew Hermione told me all in an effort to stop me from killing my self until all the hocruxes were gone.

Flashback:

We had been travailing for a month and the price on my head kept rising. We were being followed constantly and I was tired of it I wanted Voldemort to kill me to get him off my back. I was going to sneak out one night but Hermione knew better of me.

"Harry James Potter you better not leave!" she said directly to my face. Ron was sound asleep on the cot.

"Why not if he thinks im dead then we can kill all the hocruxes and surprise him." But Hermione being her she thought it over even before I said it knowing it would be my answer.

"What if he finds out you have nothing against him then that would save you. If he killed you then he would go on ruling the world no one would be safe not even Ginny." That woman was my one weakness, yet my strongest tool. Dumbledore told me that love would kill the dark tosser in the end. I loved Ginny like a soul mate.

"Ginny would be fine and I would kill him before she got hurt." Hermione got a letter the other day from Ginny. She wouldn't tell me what it said only that she was worried. I still wondered about that letter.

"She's going to kill me for telling you this, you have got to promise me you never tell her." I nodded. Ginny told Hermione something that was about me but never told anyone.

"If you go and get your self killed she wouldn't continue on, her dream would be shattered and she needs to know your alive so she continues on. She loves you harry, she wanted to marry you and have a life with you. You cant be stupid and give up on that dream because if you weren't so thick you would realize you wanted that to." Hermione went back into the tent and I sat shocked. I was such an idiot and a jerk.

Which brought me back to my current problem Ginny had her wand to my throat wanting to kill me.

"All those dreams died when I thought you were dead." Her resolve she built high was cracking.

"But I wasn't. Ginny I had to die. I can't tell you why just I had to." I wasn't ready to tell her the reason for my 'death'. She turned around so I couldn't see her face.

"Your keeping me in the dark. Again. You don't think I can fight. I'm done Harry I can't do this any more." She walked into the fireplace and threw in floo powder. The last thing I saw was her tear stained face. I fumbled for a chair. My hands shook. Numb and cold as the ice my heart had became. I sat on the couch and stared into the dieing embers that glowed the bright red of her hair. The fireplace roared to life and the Weasley men came out. I was ready to die and they came to execute me. Bill with the long scar on his face came up to me and gabbed me by the front of my clothes and made me stand. His blue eyes ice cold. George was there even and he looked mad. They were all mad now that I looked around.

"Now our woman sent to get you. But wed rather do away with you after they gave us men are such bastards speech because of a crying Ginny running up to her room. Just what in hell do you think your doing." The speeches were not over. Percy spoke.

"I know what its like to be an idiot Harry and to lose a family but don't be an idiot. Ginny loves you but can only take so much." George looked mischievous which scared me the most. Bill held me while George shoved some Candy down my throat.

"This will make you feel a bit funny and make you totally embarrassed when we shove you through the fire." He stepped back. Ron came up to me.

"Best mate or not I warned you Harry." His fist collided with my face it wasn't the first time. Last of the men was Charlie.

"I didn't fight to have you ruin everyone's happiness after the war. Unless you and Ginny make up, I know a very old friend of yours would love to visit you from Romania. She now is full size and you thought fighting her off last time was bad, try full size." They stood back and left was Arthur. Bill threw me down on the couch and it hurt like hell my scars from the war were still tender. The men left. Arthur he sat down in the chair to my right.

"You know Harry the war is over you don't have to protect everyone. Death eaters are being rounded up. You know its painful to watch your only daughter fall in love but even more painful when she has her hear broken so many times by one person. I'm so angry with you Harry. I see you as a son but I can't take Ginny's heart getting broken after every time someone fixes it. She risked all back here at Hogwarts for you. People were against her and fought her but she stood up to them and never told them that she didn't love you." he kept a cool front the whole time his voice never rising. Yet he never looked me directly in the eye.

"Sir I do love Ginny that's why I want to protect her. It would kill me if something happened to her." He finally looked at me.

"Did you ever think she might not need protecting. Just to be loved? She can fight Harry and you know that but if you keep her at arms length then she might just walk away like she has. Why didn't you tell her you weren't dead, she felt if her heart was ripped out." My plan looked so much better in my head but I was only thinking of my self not everyone else.

"It was this grand plan in my head. It looked a lot better in my head. Sir I just couldn't tell her why I had to die. Or that my last thought was her. I came back for her and her dream I had to make sure I came true, even if it was the last thing I did." He looked thoughtful. I couldn't tell what he was thinking like I could Ginny.

"What was this Dream." My eyes flew open. Ginny was going to kill me later.

"Shewantedtomrrymeanlivewitme." I mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that." He looked amused at my flushed face.

"She wanted to marry me and live with me." He laughed and it was a true laugh probably the first one from the war.

"And Harry what do you want to do?" I seriously didn't know I never thought I would live.

"I don't know yet. I never thought I would live to today. I do love Ginny but I'm not ready to be married." He smiled.

"Someday you will and she will be waiting. Oh Harry not one of us blames you for Fred's death. He fought for all the rest of us even you to have a happy life. He would want you to be happy. Don't get me wrong its still sad he died but he wouldn't want us to mourn forever. Also I'm sorry I had to do this." He shoved me thorough the fire and I came out on the Burrow floor. I looked down and my robes were invisible. The guys laughed but the Woman were horrified. They now saw all the cuts and bruises on me. Arthur came through and noticed I was frozen on the floor. And said Infinite incantum. My robes reappeared. I saw Ginny in the doorway. I couldn't look at her. She now saw all I was trying to hide.

**A.N- Thanks to all for reading this will be my last up date for a week or two since i will be going on a vacation. to the sunny california. Plz review.**


	4. Healing Ginny POV

I stared in horror at all thew bruises and scars on his skinny frame. He looked as bad as I did, definitely a little worse. You could see the outlines of rugged bones through his paper thin skin. There was no fat and minimal muscle. My mother screamed out in horror as she rushed over to him. I could understand a joke but this one went horribly wrong and just wasn't right.

"We must get food into you, Try to heal some of those wounds, the cuts I can manage but the bruises will take a few days." She ran off to the kitchen a task finally on her mind. Her tears didn't fall days after the battle and she held the strong front in the presence of others, but to her forgotten silencing charm I knew she cries at night. The only one not in the room was George, losing his twin would be the hardest on him. It wasn't like a whole to the heart it was losing more than just an ear. It was the second half of his brain, his right arm and left leg. No longer would be the confusion of Forge and Gred. No longer Fred. All that remained was just George. He knew he couldn't uphold a strong front so he just hid away till he could mend and learn to stand on his own. We all were like that, together we were strong but when apart did our weaknesses show. My eldest brother Bill seemed to be in a bit of denial as had I.

It didn't seem like four days ago I kissed Harry after not seeing him for a year but fighting for him. Then thinking I lost him, and being ripped into two. I knew what George was going through even though I still had Harry's life and my love was back but George lost it forever. I knew I still loved Harry but I wasn't sure I was willing to go down the path of pain again for him. I fought to live because of him and yet it was as if I was let to die. But I knew how short time could be, and I knew I should just give into desire and run to him but my pride held me. His clothes materialized and he just sat there stunned. He was my one weaknesses

The woman that stood around broke out of there shock and were about to swoop down on him. Right now he didn't want one of them to pay attention. I just stood in the shadows as they were about to grab him.

"STOP!" I commanded. Stepping from the shadow and becoming known to the whole room. They stared at me and I just glared at them then the men. The men got the point and sat back sullenly at a bad plan. The woman folk started at him.

"I told you to stop. That means what ever you plan on don't do." I walked over to Harry and with all the strength I could muster I dragged him up the stairs and slamming the door with a deafening thud. Making sure that all knew we were to be alone. He sat on my bed running his hands through his hair. It was a sign he was nervous.

"I'm not going to kill you." I said in a soft voice. He shifted and sat back.

"I remember the last time I was in here." He remembered the kiss on his birthday.

"Well keep that memory because it won't be happening soon." I walked over to the trunk at the end of my bed. It held the various clothes and robes, but down at the bottom where I kept it hidden were potions I nicked. I set them on the nightstand and contemplated trying the charm I created hopeful it would work.

"Shirt off." I said to him and he just sat there shocked.

"Either I heal you or my mother, Your choice." Realization dawned on his face and he slipped out of his shirt and laid back. I wanted to heal him but I was underage and I knew they probably wouldn't mind but I couldn't risk it.

"Give me your wand." He flat out refused. His fear of being killed still evident.

"Stop being a prat, I'm underage and as I love to break rules I don't feel like it at the moment." He handed me the wand. I pressed the tip of his wand to his first bruise and said "Verus diligo vigoratus totus" He hissed out in pain and I was afraid of that. It meant that emotions from the heart played in and being angry meant this would hurt. The bruise slowly disappeared before my eyes and I smiled.

"Couldn't warn me of the pain?"

"Sorry I wasn't sure if emotions played at the spell, I'll try to tone it down but I cant get rid of the pain it is healing rapid." I moved the wand to each bruise till his skin was clear and nothing but scars were left. I tried to heal the muscle loss and fat loss but it wasn't working and I wasn't good enough at non verbals. I placed my hands on him and tried to channel my magic towards my hands as I said the spell. I opened my eyes and the man I loved sat there but I was tired. It took a lot more that I thought it would. I smiled as darkness over took my eyes. I was in between conscious and unconscious. I felt being moved to a bed then lips on mine. I slowly stirred. I sat up and Hermione stood smiling.

"Told you Harry." He sat back and relief was evident in his eyes.

"Nice work Ginny but next time warn Harry." She told him the meaning of the spell.

"Didn't know what would happen." She looked at me odd.

"You mean you didn't find it in a book I mean I just did the translation but."

"No I created it." She went and took off saying something about books. He sat back.

"You scared me. I thought I lost you." I had to bite my laugh but one look in his eyes told me he was sincere.

"How did it feel?"

"Horrible, like half of me was getting ripped out. Hermione only knows though." He finally understood . I gave him a second and realization dawned on his face.

"Gin that's how you felt when."

"Imagine that, but thinking that there's no chance at coming back." I got up and he saw a bruise.

"Your bruised."

"Fighting at Hogwarts can do that to a person." I walked over to my desk and sat down with my back to him.

"Gin. I didn't believe you could fight. I knew you could. But I wanted to keep you tucked away safe. It was wrong but you have to understand. I would have had nothing if you died. You were the last thing I thought about. I had to die Gin I was Hocrux" Tears formed in my eye but I held strong not willing to cry over him. I understood perfectly but it still didn't erase the memories or dreams of him being dead.

"Harry you know nothing of what I went through. After knowing you let that one you love go, for the world. I always wanted to be with you since I was eleven. But yet I was alone again. This time to hold a whole castle together fight evil but I didn't have your aid. I was beaten, Crucioed by the Carrow's all because I Loved you. But I figured that once I saw your smiling face it would make it all better, make it worth while if I got to kiss you, be held by you. But that died when you did." I didn't realize my voice had risen nor that I forgot the silencing charm. He got up and pulled me from the chair. He held me, that thing I waited a year for, then he kissed the top of my head and my resolve cracked. He sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap as he stroked my hair. He spoke soft and gentle till I calmed.

" You know what its like to love some one so much you want to protect them even if it means they get hurt. I wanted to die early on in the trip just to get him off my back so I could see you. I missed you so bad. But Hermione stopped me." I tilted my head up to his so I could see in his green eyes.

"How?"

"You. She said Voldie would go after you first and kill you. Its the only thing that stopped me. They never would of killed you because they knew that you were bait to me. Herm's told me of your dream of us living together one day and I wanted the same, So I fought for you and I." It warmed me.

"You got to let me heal you Gin, Let true love heal what hate did." I wanted to be healed but I couldn't.

"I can't Harry, you would feel bad as if it were all your fault."

"No I would feel bad if I knew you were still in pain when I could heal you."

"I don't want you to see me like I am." He shifted so I was directly in front of him.

" Nothing you show me will make me petty you or love you less Gin." The way he spoke, he said that before he left. Memories flashed my mind, the ones I tried hard to forget, or rather suppress. The time we were together, he broke up with me, to the Carrow's.

"Leave." I said in a weak voice, he just stared at me.

"Leave!" I screamed in his face. He got up and walked to the door.

"Whatever Ginevra." He slammed the door and slammed the front one before I saw him apparate out my window. I locked the door and put up my spell to anyone but Hermione. Hot tears poured down my face. I've cried so much lately it was sickening. Hermione came in and I tried to clean my self off.

"What was that about."

"I told him to leave."

"Why?"

"He wanted to heal me and it brought memories I tried to rid my self of. Plus I couldn't take heart break because he couldn't heal me. It only works when the Healer loves the other enough to willingly sacrifice them self."

"So he loves you, he left crying like a babbling idiot." I was the one to push him away this time. It didn't make me feel like the greatest person in the world, but hell the world wasn't great.

"He's willing to heal you and practically loves you enough to." She kept on rambling. She just kept talking of Harry.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled and that shut her up. She looked up at me shocked I yelled at her.

"I'm bruised and as bad as I am because of him!" My voice rising.

"The Carrows and slytherins would crucio me for information on Harry. They made it a game of 'potters red target.' They used me. Neville had to help me I would hurt so bad from the abuse I took. I can't have him have the guilt trip over me. I tried so hard to not love him, save the pain but it never happens." I stopped screaming at her, my voice starting to go sore. Ron called for Hermione to speak to him in the hall. I over heard their conversation.

"_Found Harry, right mess he was under their tree. Also he um might of just heard her and went to the kitchen."_

"_shes not ready for him Ron. To many scars are still open. Harry!" I saw him through the crack in the door, he held a tray of food._

"_Harry you can't go in there."_

"_Like hell I am. I love her and I'm going to stop running" _He wouldn't get through I put up a charm that would make people intended not to enter feel all the pain they caused me, which in most cases would keep me safe. He pushed his hand through and pulled it out hissing in pain. He handed Hermione the tray before he pushed completely though. He screamed out in pain. I canceled the charm. He just lay on my floor panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"It was a spell that would cause the person to enter to feel all the pain they caused me. It would make me feel safe at night. Herms told you." Hermione walked in through the door.

"Your not in pain?" She set the food down on my desk.

"I was intended to walk through."She turned to leave.

"Listen sometimes." And with that she walked out the door and it left me and Harry again. He got up and brought the food over to me on the bed before getting on the other side of my bed. I took the offered food and devoured it as did he. He moved the tray over and just sat there next to me.

"Now will you let me heal you."

"No. I..." He held my hand and it felt rough against my soft one.

"You can tell me anything." I could confide in him but I didn't think it smart.

"I want you to be in awe of my body think. I'm the most prettiest thing you ever seen. I don't want to show my self to anyone unless its forever."

"Well by far you are the prettiest thing I have seen not even veela powers can work on me. Because I'm totally in love with you and I had planed on forever, if you ever forgive me and take me back." I looked to him and he was genuine. I wanted to be healed, sitting and laying on bruises hurt. I got up and went into my walk in closet and changed into my bikini top and walked out to him.

"Do you still love me?" His eyes bulged.

"yeah, but your not bad, come here let me show you your true beauty." He led me to the bed and I laid down as he moved to the first bruise it hurt like a hot knife but I didn't cry out I just held the sheets tight. He moved to the next bruise quickly and by the fifth one I couldn't hold it in I cried out in pain. The next thing I knew was his lips on mine effectively stopping my cries.

"sorry." He said but I knew he was anything but. He held my hand as he finished healing the bruises, I was sweaty by the end of being healed, my breath was labored. He put his cool hands on my warm abdomen before he said the incantation. I saw my ribs vanish beholding to fat or muscle that I held there. My abdomen held the muscle I lost to mal nutrition, and I actually had the faint out lines of a six pack. A smile came to my face.

"See you are gorgeous." I could agree with that statement. He got up and pulled me up. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He held close and breathed in this scent I had in my hair that he supposedly loved. I pulled away that funny sensation of tingling lingered. He left the room as I went to put back on clothes.

I took the tray with empty food downstairs. They all stared at me.

"Get a picture." I walked out and up to my room. I might have forgave Harry but I wanted to torture him a bit more. I had to come up with a plan.


	5. Torture Ginny POV

Torture Harry, it was my newest mission. I walked by George's room and saw the food still sat out side. I opened his door and walked in. He just sat on his bed holding a picture of the two, he wasn't moving, nor did it look like he was breathing.

"George?" He looked up his usual brown eyes marred by red, tear stains littered his cheek. I sat next to him on the bed. I removed the picture from his vice grip and handed him the food. He pushed it around his plate. I sat there knowing he was much like Harry in a way that he wood only talk when ready.

"This sucks, life sucks!" He was showing anger that was good at least better than nothing.

"What sucks?" I prodded knowing he would let it off on his chest to me but not any one else just yet.

"That I'm still here and Fred isn't, Hes like my right arm, Partner in crime and I feel numb, Like this is all a bad dream, only to get worse. You don't know what it's like Ginny."

"But I do, I thought Harry was dead, I know how it feels to lose someone so close. But sitting here and sulking is doing nothing but insulting Fred's Memory! He would want you out there trying to make every one laugh. Setting fake fireworks off under everyone's seat at dinner. Start a ruckus, or get angry and throw things, anything but sitting here and crying is better." I got up and pulled him with me.

"Ginny I don't want to go out there."

"Tough." I grabbed his wand and dragged him out side. I went into dad's shed and found the muggle shot gun there were four bullets I put two in. I handed him the gun.

"Were shooting targets." I conjured two targets and he put the gun to his shoulder peered down the barrel. Everyone came out side and he shot the first target it exploded like fireworks going off, he aimed at the other one and he looked up. Lighting up the sky was two brothers flying on broomsticks throwing fireworks in the air. It was a made up of when they took down Umbitch. He smiled and actually laughed, his whole body shook with the laugh. He took his wand and I told him how to do it and he thought of a time and conjured two targets. He shot them off. I looked up and It was of me, running to Harry and kissing him as the house cup falls on Ron's head. I had to admit it was hilarious looking, I began to laugh. He noticed we were out of bullets and I didn't trust him enough to not hurt him self with one so dad came over and we had a movie in the sky, there was Hermione setting birds on Ron, Percy getting bit by a gardenome, and Charlie and Bill wrangling a dragon, Lastly was the most hilarious I remembered this before the Yule ball, it was of Phlegm or Fleur beckoning to Ron and then Ron running away. We all were on the ground laughing as the logo for the shop lit up the sky. He came over to me and pulled me up.

"Thanks Ginny you know how to cheer a guy up." He hugged me close as he whispered in my ear.

"Don't keep him waiting to long." I turned and Harry was staring at me.

"Help with revenge?" He looked at me.

"You really are my sister Fred would be proud we corrupted you." He offered his arm and we walked to his room where we began to plan torture for Harry. It was said that you could hear the explosions coming from the room but George and I didn't set anything a flame at least. George walked down the stairs to put the charm on Harry and I walked to my room to grab the top that would show off my assets. It was cleaver what George came up with a spell that would make Harry say the very thing he was thinking instead of what he could be trying to say. Also a charm that would enhance my features but for only Harry to see. I walked down the stairs and Harry looked at me, his eyes opened wide and he spilt the pumpkin juice on himself that he was drinking, George charmed him to say what ever he was thinking which would embarrass him in front of my mother. He jumped up and was about to say some thing but what came out was.

"Bloody hell when did she get so damn hot?"I tried to hold in my laughter as he clamped his hand to his mouth he tried to talk again.

"Oops I guess she knows I want her now."

"Harry!" My mom shrieked. I tried so hard not to shake with laughter, Hermione was trying the same thing. Ron looked like he was ready to kill.

"Harry who are you talking about?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Well obviously not your mother, Seriously how stupid could he be that I still want his sister." He looked close to be ready to barf. George removed the charms but put another in place, giving Harry the body of a pregnant woman. Every one looked between George and I but we both played innocent, Harry tried to cross his arms but to him there was an invisible force field so it looked like he was rubbing a pregnant belly. I started to not be able to hold my laughter. I took Fred's wand that George gave me and put a silencing spell on me and I took off the other charm and put him in nothing but woman's undergarments and this time he could see. My dad spoke up.

"I.. don't think that does you any justice." He said while laughing hysterically. I removed the charm and burst out laughing, everyone in the room took that as cue to be able to laugh because the laughter spread till we all were laughing except for Harry, To torture him finally I put on the charm to give his secret desire away but it was for only me to hear.

"I want to marry her and see what she would be as a mother." I was shocked, I wasn't expecting that but plans had to continue. He did just what I thought he would do, he grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs to my room where he shut the door.

"Explain your self."

"Payback is a bitch ain't it Harry?"

"How come everyone could hear my thoughts?"

"Nifty trick from George and I, We planned the whole thing, so if you were to ever get with me again then you would remember this time if you tried to hurt me and I warn this was just child's play but I think you suffered enough come here." I pulled his head to mine and kissed him, I let him deepen the kiss but pulled away a bit soon before he got totally lost.

"I have something for you." I went over to my trunk and pulled out the watch I made that was like the clock down stairs, except I heard him groan due to a short skirt. I walked over to him and he was trying to hide his discomfort. He thanked me for the watch and then the port key took off and he was transported to the living room and was stuck to the wall with a sticking charm in a Bikers outfit, His bulge was evident and he flushed the crimson color of a Weasley. I walked over to George and hi fived him.

"Boys this is how you do a prank." I snorted with laughter.

"Ok Gin now that you had your fun get me down?" I stood with my hands on my hips, looking very Molly Weasley.

"Why would I do that and why are you accusing me of all this?" I walked over to him and kissed his lips chastely and he fell from the wall.

"Hope you know this means war." I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Retaliate and your desires will never be fulfilled." I turned and he walked up to his room, embarrassed and slightly angry. He might be mad at me but at least George was laughing and smiling again. no one held a front at least right now. It was a step towards healing from this whole thing.

**A.N.- this chapter didn't go as i planned orginaly but for the people who think Harry wouldn't say these things he didn't want to it was meerly his thoughts being forced out instead of regular speach. this is also a chapter to be more George on the way of healing and he was the one that came up with the spells for Harry.**


	6. Forgiveness Harry POV

It was a day before the funeral, the clouds hung over head giving way to the somber mood in the Burrow. Tomorrow they were preparing to set a son,brother and friend six feet under. I still hadn't talked to Ginny after her stunt two days ago but even though I got embarrassed and her mom was a little horrified but I truly didn't want to say those things. Ginny was yet again holed up in her room, I think the event we all tried to put off coming is putting things into view. We still weren't together and it still pained me to see her hurting. I walked up the two flights of stairs to her room. The door was closed but I knew Hermione to be with her. I knocked on the door and Hermione answered.

"Can I come in?" I looked hopeful. Hermione looked like she had no sleep and she just moved from the door way I can see why, Ginny was in a fit of rage throwing plates that must have been conjured against the wall where there was an already hefty pile. Hermione closed the door behind her and I stepped to Ginny.

"Gin." She turned and threw a plate and I had to duck so it wouldn't hit my head. I went to her and hugged her from behind and she struggled to get free but then she stopped she dropped the plate in hand and she just turned to my embrace and started crying. Never once had I seen Ginny Weasley cry nor did I know what to do with a crying girl normally but with her it came easy. I just held her as she cried rubbing calming circles in her back and whispered nothings into her ear. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Harry." She looked down and just snuggled into me. We stood there like that for five minutes before any one spoke or moved knowing that it was what she needed. Once we broke apart we sat on the bed. I still had an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, for the joke I let George get carried away to my better judgment just so I could feel like I got even with you for everything I've been through and I realize its nothing like what you been through. But I was so angry at everything and taking it out on you was wrong." I wiped a stray tear away.

"Remind me not to anger you that bad then for future reference." She gave a small chuckle and a smile broke out on her pretty face.

"So whats with the piles of broken plates."

"I've been throwing them for hours, hoping it would take out my frustrations you would think after a week I wouldn't still be angry."

"Its ok to be angry I was and I am, I'm angry that no matter how much I try people still died for me, I don't like being viewed as a hero when the ones who died were the true hero. There sacrifice was what ended Voldemort. Some times and I know im not one to talk but it helps to talk."

"I'm angry that it was Fred who had to go. Angry that people could do things like kill another and I'm angry you didn't say goodbye. I knew you walked behind me before you went off to die all I wanted was a goodbye."

"I didn't say goodbye because I couldn't if I said goodbye then there would of never been a hello. I wanted to make sure you kept fighting. I had to make sure I had someone to comeback to. Trust me Ginny it was the hardest thing ever for me to do." She leaned on my shoulder.

"Well hello Harry James Potter." She said with slight amusement in her voice.

"Hello to you too Ginevra Molly Weasley." She play fully slapped me.

"Now that we got our introductions done Gin, I know I have horrible timing but take me back? Take this horrible fool who hates goodbyes back? Be my Girlfriend again?" She looked up at me and kissed me chastely on the lips it spoke volumes, it was of her forgiving me and mostly letting her frustrations go.

"Yes." I smiled and she did too. We had the first real kiss where it wasn't to tease or out of lust it was the one that when our lips met it was to catch up on a year apart, it spoke of our love. She pulled away and she rested her head on my shoulder, the days began catching up with us. I vanished the pile of plates and the debris. She was getting tired.

"Get some sleep gin."

"Stay with me?" I complied knowing I wouldn't be able to say no so we just laid back and she pulled the covers over us. I stroked her soft hair and just relishing in the fact such a beauty lay on my shoulder. I felt her breathing even out. I disentangled my self and walked down stairs, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. She turned, saw me and went back to her cleaning.

"Look Mrs. Weasley what I said the other day wasn't my exact thought, It was like George took my thoughts and turned them crude." She put the towel down.

"Harry, I'm not mad. Just answer me this do you love my daughter?" She handed me a mug of chocolate.

"I do. Shes the reason I came back when I died, the reason why I fought." She nodded.

"I forgave you for the comments, George's pranks are a little harsh yet without Fred to balance him out. I realize it wasn't exactly you. But thank you for being a sport it made George smile and lord knows he hasn't since, F.." She started to cry and she was just like Ginny I went to her and hugged her. She seemed to strengthen at the touch.

"Thank you my boy. You are caring." She went out of the room and I finished my hot chocolate before I went out side. I just laid down in the grass and stared up at the cloud filled sky. It was much like the world every one might be celebrating the rid of evil but others lost so much. The cold air hung and bit at my exposed skin like a knife making little cuts to my skin. I heard the grass rustle and I whipped out my wand and pointed it in the direction of the noise but I saw it was only Hermione.

"Put your wand down Harry." I put back in the waist band of my Pj bottom and just laid back down.

"Aren't you cold?" She sat next to me.

"Nope just thinking."

"Harry you can't blame your self for all those deaths."

"Who said I was?" I did blame my self but I always would. I was actually thinking of what Mrs. Weasley said about George, so far only Ginny and Angelina got through to him and Angelina is seen going in there for hours only coming out for meals.

"You just..."

"Herms relax. I was just thinking. I will always blame my self but its nothing I can change. I thought of something Mrs. Weasley said to me. And I was thinking of Gin."

"How did you get her to sleep, she had been throwing things for hours and just refused to stop."

"I gave her the thing she wanted the most, I just held her and let her vent her piece till she got tired and laid with her till she slept. Then I came downstairs and now I'm here." She looked thoughtful.

"Quiet now here without Fred. I remember all the times I would yell at him for scaring me, or when crook shanks ate his extendable ear." I leaned on one arm, her memory gave me an idea.

"Do you know how to create a book that would copy an moment and write what the person spoke of that said moment?"

"You could have it like a pensive."

"Would you help me if I said I wanted to create a book that would hold all our fond memories of Fred and put them so everyone could see the time and it would be like a reminder for everyone." She smiled.

"That probably is the best idea you ever had. We would need a big book like tome and the spells there's so much to do before tomorrow." She got back up and went into the house to research spells. I apparated to Grimmauld place and sneaked into the drawing room where I found the empty tome. I apparated back to the Burrow and created such a loud crack, that Hermione jumped.

"Harry James Potter!" I laughed.

"My memory, right after Fred and George got apparition licenses." She shook her head but began to chant various spells over the book. Ginny came down and her hair was messy. She still looked half asleep.

"Why did you apparate so loud?"

"No reason, just remembering something, go back to bed." She was totally groggy.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there soon." I turned as she walked back up the stairs and I heard her door click. Hermione sat on her knees in front of the coffee table smirking at me.

"So Harry something you have to tell me? Like when you and Ginny Weasley started shacking up?" I flushed crimson. It did seem like that.

"It.. It's... Not like that..Just trying to.. calm her she.. wanted me to lay with her. Um." She laughed, short sweet laughter of a woman I saw as a sister.

"Your so cute when you get flustered, I see why Gin loves to get you flustered. I was only joking. I heard you earlier just thought it funny." I gave her a im disgusted with you look only joking of course.

"Your not disgusted with me Harry, I can tell when your lying." I slumped in defeat and she continued to speak and write ruins on the book. I felt my self get tired, somewhere I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken what felt like minutes later. Hermione stood over me with the book. Everyone must have been asleep because she spoke in hushed tones.

"Give it a try think of the memory and then cast legilimens and speak of the time and what it was the book will record it and the top of the page will write your name so all know who its from." I took the book and saw the cover had a big f on it. I opened to the third page and thought of the time they apparated in the house.

"It was right after Fred and George got their license for apparition. We were all holed up in my godfather Sirius Black's ancestral home. It was my first time there I was greeted by Mrs. Weasley and there popped in the twins with a loud crack making their mother jump. It marked a funny moment in many I had with Fred and George over the years. I could count on them for a good laugh." It was a lot like Tom Riddles diary the way it wrote. But I knew it would hurt no one. I put the tome down and stood. I stretched out my cramped muscles from sleeping in the chair. Hermione looked dead tired. She grabbed the book and we made our way upstairs. I stopped out side of Ginny's room.

"Go on, she will be mad if your not there when she wakes." I stepped into the dark room and Hermione continued up the stairs probably to spend a few hours with Ron. I gently slipped in and Ginny shifted so her head was over my heart and I wrapped an arm around her protectively and just drifted off to sleep with the lull of her soft snores.


	7. Last Rebellion

The sky the next morning when I woke was dreadful. It was the darkest gray almost black clouds that hung over head. I looked at the peaceful sleeping beauty next to me and relished in a night where no nightmares kept me from waking. I don't remember a time where I hadn't had someone dieing or Voldemort tap into my dream, I felt alive. I could tell that this day was going to be hard, we all pushed off this day hoping it would be a joke but as the morning hues dawned behind a masked sky I realized it wasn't a joke. I lay there with Ginny's head on my shoulder and wonder if I was to be there sooner then would she be spared the pain of having to bury her brother. I didn't have to deal with funerals until now, everything was in shambles and a week after Voldemort's defeat what really has been righted? Death eaters on the loose still. My mental barrier that I had holding all of it back was beginning to flood my conscious mind. Tonks, Remus, Colin all that I knew are gone. I hadn't really began to mourn no one had, we all were in shock for a week. Maybe today's funeral would put my mind where it should be, or maybe I just have lost all meaning. Ginny snuggled deeper into my side as she began to wake.

"So it wasn't a dream." Her voice said. She looked up into my eyes they were still glazed over with sleep.

"I have to go, I don't want your mom to catch me." She just held me tighter. I ran my hand up and down her side.

"Stay please." I looked at her face and she had un shed tears.

"I stayed the night. I have to go, you will see me in a few minutes or hours depending when you get out of bed." I pulled her face to mine and gave her a kiss. She begged for entrance and I willingly let our tongues battle but I pulled away before things went to far. I kissed her forehead and slipped from the bed, gently making my way up the stairs, missing the ones that squeaked. I walked into Ron's room and there laid Hermione all intertwined with Ron I wanted so bad to take a picture and use it for blackmail later on when he ran in on Gin and I. I gently shook Hermione. She turned over and looked at me wide eyed. I cracked a smile.

"Don't worry I wont say a word." She nodded before she got up and kissed Ron goodbye. I laid in the cot that was set up for me. The house was full with Weasleys and later more would show. I had only slept for five hours but as I laid awake I knew I couldn't fall asleep I pulled on my jeans and trainers. I searched for a shirt but they all must be in the laundry room. I sneaked back down the stairs and out the back door. The air was cold and it bit at my bare chest but it was refreshing in a way. I just walked the gardens till I got to the stone wall that held a meadow with a various different colored flowers. I sat on the wall. The bright mood of the flowers held no reflection of what I felt. It was my fault all the deaths, the destruction. I held the prophesy in my hand for a while I should of acted sooner. I grew angry I wasn't sure if it was at my self or everyone following me. What was so special about me? I walked down the lane but broke into a run I just kept running. The feel of my shoes splashing against puddles that were created in last nights rain. I ran the country side it felt normal just to run I had been doing it a year. With that thought the skis opened up over head as a big peal of thunder roared in the sky. Off in the distance I saw a lightning bolt strike an unsuspecting tree. I turned and ran under the tree for some sort of cover. There up ahead was a figure in black and he had his wand pointed to the burrow. I didn't have my wand I cursed my own stupidity. I held my hand out and cast a wand-less expeliaramus. His wand flew into my hand. I grasped his wand and ran to the figure slumped on the tree. I grabbed his collar and ripped off his mask so I was faced with Lucious Malfoy. I had nothing but hatred for this man after he trapped me in his manor and beat me.

"Ah Potter I came to kill this whole lot but killing you will be so much better." He raised his hand before he realized that he didn't hold his wand I pointed his at his throat.

"Because of you and so many others, people died innocent people. Did you know your master was a half-blood. He believed in pure blood when he wasn't one. Did he tell you how he was conceived. His mummy dearest fed love potion to a muggle. And you followed him, your sick. I want to let you go and run to your friends and tell them that the Potter boy spared your life. Yet I can't because you threatened the only people I've been able to love. For that you will pay, but this pay will be so much sweeter." My blood ran cold, I usually could hold my anger in but all that his son and himself did to my family I couldn't hold back. I jabbed my fist at his face he spit out blood.

"That all you got Potter, one measly girly punch." I hit him again. I heard someone sneak up to me on the left and I held out my hand and threw a stunner his way. I knew that they would try to escape so I put an anti-apparition jinx on the whole lot. They were running at me they were going to throw the killing curse but they couldn't kill the man that I held by the palm of my hand. I saw one sneak up to the house I fired stunners at him. The lights in the house turned on I must of tripped a signal. I sealed the whole house so they couldn't get out. This was my fight and they weren't going to die for me. I was easily out numbered forty to one but I held there leader by his collar.

"Kill him, you imbeciles, get revenge for your master. Kill all these damn blood traitors but leave the little female red head for me." They all began attacking the house trying to get past the wards I set up. Lucious struggled and he hit me but I turned and threw him against a tree putting up a shield every time they threw a curse at me, I punch him and punched him letting my anger out as this was Voldemort all the things were catching up with me. I felt him go limp in my hands. I let him go, I took his wand and wrapped him in binds then snapped his wand. I stepped out from the trees to the field.

"You want them or me?" I screamed they all turned to me wands at the ready. I held back my malicious smile. They were in my trap, every last one of them would pay. Spells were thrown like arrows through a darkened sky, they lit up the scene and the only other light was the lighting that would strike every so often in the distance. The sky roared like a lion after a kill. The rain now soaked my hair and jeans. I looked up and saw Ginny in her bed room window. I nodded to her before her curtain came back to view and she was gone.

"Potter you are one against forty." I stood no wand, half naked to these men and woman that thought they were better. The Weasleys all looked out from the window.

"Thirty-nine but whose counting?" I slid the mask off and gave them my malicious smirk.

"Funny how you dare try me after I killed your master, funny how none of you can beat nothing more than a boy of mere 18. Did you guys lose your marbles or are you that bad?" I was toying with them and they knew it. But I could tell I was getting under there skin.

"You CHALLENGE me while I am in my home? You dare attack a man who is unarmed? What are you COWARDS? Wait to strike when I'm down? Well go ahead, I stand here, What are you waiting for can't kill me? Pity I didn't want the blood on my hands." The curses started firing, I accucioed my wand while dodging spells. It flew into my hand. They stopped when they realized the sudden movement. I stood wand facing them, they stood against me wands held at my direction in a cluster of thirty-nine. They stood frozen, not sure if it was fear or if it was just their own stupidity. I cast a silent spell and the blinds sealed them self's in the house if I were to die out here, I wouldn't want them to watch. I stood my ground as the lighting struck close behind me I could feel its electricity prickle at the hair on the back of my neck. It illuminated my figure to the death eaters.

"One last chance, put your wands down and surrender or die, I don't care how you choose just choose because I'm tired of this waiting game." I was beginning to become sick to my stomach this wasn't me but I could not show weakness in the face of the enemy, for they shall swallow me and it would be the death of me. Some put their wands down but those who didn't, fired and there lay dead, twenty of their own men. 19 faced me now. The charm on the curtains wore off and I saw all the faces in the window bleary eyed, red from crying. I delivered my speech it could be the last of me. I yelled over the roar of the thunder and the crack of the lightning.

"I STAND BEFORE YOU NINETEEN UNWILLING TO KILL, LOOK TO YOUR LEFT THEN YOUR RIGHT, SEE THOSE THAT YOU THOUGHT WERE ON YOUR SIDE NOW DEAD BY YOUR HAND, YOU DON'T STAND ABOVE THE LAW YET YOU CONTINUE TO KILL. WHAT MAKES YOU NINETEEN BETTER THEN THOSE MEN YOU JUST KILLED? DO YOU HAVE NO FAMILY, NO SOULS. I STAND HERE KNOWING IT MIGHT BE MY LAST STAND. BUT I AM TIRED OF FIGHTING. FIGHTING A WAR YOUR MASTER SET FOR ME EIGHTEEN YEARS AGO. I'VE BEEN BATTERED AND BRUISED YET I CAN STAND BEFORE YOU AND KNOW IF I DON'T HAVE TO I WONT KILL ONE OF YOU. I KNOW ONE THING THAT WOULD BE THE DEATH OF YOU ALL. LOVE. I KNOW LOVE NOW LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND, I KNOW THE LOVE OF TWO LOVERS, DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER, LOVE OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY. I KNOW THE LOVE THAT YOU LOST WHEN YOU GAVE WAY YOUR SOULS."

I gave one last look to the family in the window before another bolt rocked the ground behind me. I stood there the man I was supposed to be, this would be my last stand in the damned war. I fired the first stunner and hell broke loose.

**Ginny POV:**

We couldn't get out of the house, spells hit an invisible barrier we were surrounded. We looked out the Kitchen window but I couldn't see. I ran off to my room, I had to get out of here and get Harry. I hadn't just got him back to lose him. I thought this war was over.

"Ginny!" My mother yelled as I ran off. I grabbed my wand and looked out of the curtains. He stood alone dripping wet and shirtless facing forty men and woman more advanced in age then him. He looked my way and brown meet green but the connection was lost when he nodded. I ran to exit my room and went to the kitchens to find my mother yelling at the curtains to open and they wouldn't budge. She tried various curses but none worked. We sat at the table and I couldn't believe it today I was to bury my brother I wasn't ready to bury my lover along side him. I tried firing everything at the door trying to get the seal off but it wouldn't budge. I kept at it hoping that once it would break and that I could help him. My mother sat there watching me she had un-shed tears in her eyes like the rest of the family. I just kept firing till I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Sprite calm down, nothing is going to open that door, we just have to hope Harry will be ok." I leaned into Charlie and turned in his embrace and in front of my family I cried. I clung to Charlies shirt. I just kept mumbling.

"I shouldn't of let him go." I should of held him to the bed, tied him up and never let him leave. What seemed like forever the curtains finally went limp and I ran to the window practically tearing them off. I heard his booming voice clear through the house his declaration of how love was the greatest power and how he would stand against them but wouldn't kill him. It was pitch black the sky's made sure of that. He was a force to be reckoned with when the lighting stuck right behind him, his malicious smirk, he stood wand pointed at nineteen but all hell broke loose and then I couldn't see a thing but spells mostly green lighting up the land. The battle raged for an hour and Harry's hand on the clock pointed at mortal danger. I heard a squelch and it was as if the barrier around the house melted off and on to the ground. I grabbed Fred's wand which I was using until I turned 17. I was the first out the door. It was dark but I could see the ground and there right off of our porch was the main carnage. Twenty masked characters laid dead. They were willing to give up but the others had a different plan. I saw a naked figure on the ground I ran over and found Harry his wand hand limp and his breathing was shallow. There were Death eaters roaming around there had to be. But I wouldn't leave his side. I heard people in the distance calling our names. I was afraid to call out. I kept having to wipe the water off of my face . I moved so I held Harry's head in my lap shielding it from the rain. There was a gash down the side of his body. I held the wand to his side. "verus diligo vigoratus totus" The cut healed but his breathing was still shallow and I couldn't heal his body out here for the fear of passing out. I heard a branch break off in the distance over the rain which if possible it was pounding down harder now. I fired a stunner. It hit it's target. I heard the character go down and a mask rolled into view. I stood but felt some one from behind grab me. He held his hand to my mouth and I bit it. He bit back his hiss of pain.

"You'll pay for that blood traitor." He grabbed me and made to apparate away with his wand pressed firmly against my neck but there were five Weasleys holding him.

"Going some where Malfoy?" Ron said. I realized the height and strength it had to be Lucious which means that I just hit Draco.

"Try killing me and your precious sister will die."

"You will not kill my daughter Lucious." There stood my dad with his wand pointed at my head. It was a trap they didn't want Harry they wanted me.

"Your right I won't" I bit the hand and he freed my mouth.

"Kill them that isn't dad." I stared death in the face in the disguise of my father. I held the wand still in my hand. I felt Charlie grab Lucious throat. I raised my wand and said.

"Show your self."

"No need you already know me, Weaslette." Draco. I looked to my right and there on the ground stunned was my father.

"Yes you stunned your father." Draco's features became known. I raised my wand.

"You dare challenge me? Look what I did to your precious boyfriend." He looked down at Harry and saw that there was no gash.

"I cut him down his side."

"I healed him." Draco fired a stunner. My brothers all jumped to my defense.

"This is my fight go check for other death eaters." I said as I dodged the Cruciatous curse.

"That won't hurt me any more Draco."

"Well if you prefer formal, Ginevera Weasley what do you want do say before you die?" I tripped on a branch and the wand flew out of my hand. He had his wand pointed at my throat. I felt numbly for Harry's wand once I grabbed it and raised my wand.

"Sectumsempra." The red light flashed and hit me with a white hot searing pain in my side before I yelled.

"Avada Kedavra" The green light shot from his wand and struck Draco dead. I killed him, I never liked him but as he fell, I never wanted to kill him. I couldn't of just used a stunner no I used an unforgivable and killed him. I wanted to barf. I turned my face to the ground but I couldn't get up I was gushing blood out my side. I tried to hold consciousness but the black over took me.

**Arthur POV:**

I woke groggy from a powerful stunner. I looked down and I was in death eater robes. I didn't remember how I got here. I looked up and there on the ground breathing shallow was Harry Potter and my daughter Ginny. I struggled to my feet. I walked over to Ginny to see her staring up at me but not seeing and giving off really shallow breaths. I thought of the day Ginny was born, the shock at a girl before I yelled.

"Expecto Patronum." A white weasel came out of my wand.

"Go to Molly, get help, Harry, Ginny are wounded bad, I'm to weak to help, on the edge of the field. Quickly." I held my daughters hand. I heard a series of pops before Molly bent down.

"Oh Ginny." She bent over her daughter screaming for her to wake. Bill and Charlie levitated Ginny and Harry back to the house where I saw Aurors collecting the dead.

"There's one in the Forest. Draco Malfoy."

"There are thirty dead Death eaters." Auror Thompson said. I nodded but wanted to tend to my children. I wasn't going to lose them to this damn war.

I walked in the kitchen and there side by side on the kitchen table laid Ginny and Harry.

"I can't save her Arthur, the cut is to deep she could die if she is moved and Harry wont wake." I saw Hermione move over to them. She kissed Harry, I wasn't sure if I should lash out or just watch. Harry stirred.

"What." He looked over and saw Ginny.

"Ginny." He said in a broken voice. Tears poured out of his eyes. He shut her eyelids before he moved his hands to her abdomen.

" verus diligo vigoratus totus" They were both engulfed in a white light. I saw Ginny's side heal but Harry fainted over Ginny and Ginny still laid there but her breathing was coming back. I moved to separate them these strange words now the light. Hermione stopped me.

"Moving them now could kill them, they both have to heal and that is what Harry did. Ginny invented the spell, It is true love heals all. Once it is done the light will vanish and they both will sleep we have to get them upstairs before others arrive and hope they wake soon." So there it was Harry saved Ginny after she saved him. I saw Charlie and Bill levitate the two up the stairs into Ginny's room making sure that they never separated. It was still raining out and it wasn't even lunch yet today was going to be long.

**A.N- sorry for those who like Draco but I just saw it fitting that he got the same fate as his dad. It wasn't mentioned but Charlie killed Lucious. **


	8. Departure of the breathless Part1

_He was running trough the cold dead forest. He knew his footsteps could be heard as they thundered throughout the forest. He knew he could of just apparated away but he figured they wouldn't run after him. Trees began to blur as he ran. He knew it was life or death if he stopped. He could never stop if he wanted to see her again. He kept running until he almost ran off a cliff. He looked down the jagged edges of sea side as waves crashed onto the pointed tips. He could see them in the distance and he knew they saw him, so he jumped._

I woke with a start and I pulled out my wand. I pointed it around the room, I wasn't sure how in hell I got here when I was practically dead outside. I tried to get up to grab my glasses but something had a hold on my leg I tugged it and my leg moved but someone shifted next to me. I reached for my glasses and someone handed them to me. The room came to focus and there was dim light, Hermione looked at me.

"Nightmare Harry." I looked down at my hands.

"Yah when I almost got caught last winter." I looked to my leg ans saw it was bound by rope. To another leg. I looked down and I was shirtless my pants covered in mud and torn but I was on what used to be a soft yellow bed spread. I had only been here a handful of times and I got a good look at the room, it was all painted a soft yellow with a desk, closet, bookcase which I think was for Hermione more then Ginny. I saw a cot in the corner. Then I finally realized who I was tied to. I looked at her and she was sleeping soundly, the rise and fall of her chest were normal. Her hair was still damp and on her face. I went to take the binds off but Hermione slapped my hand.

"Wait till she wakes we don't know what will happen if you don't" The sun filtered throughout the window.

"How long?"

"Just a night the funeral was rescheduled to today due to the bodies in the yard. When she wakes she might need your help." I looked away from Ginny's peaceful face to Hermione's troubled one.

"She killed Draco Malfoy." Yesterday came back in Vivid picture, all the killings everything seeing her bleeding to death. I looked at her shirt and there was a tear where the faint pink scar was shone down her side. We really needed to get away. She just slept and Hermione took cue and left. I held my hand to Ginny's cheek, I stoked her hair and kissed her forehead. She stirred and turned over to look at me.

"Do you remember what happened?" She nodded but then her eyes got wide and she turned over and upchucked into the garbage. I pulled her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. She leaned back and I was tempted to kiss her but we both smelled bad. I undid the binds and went to her closet. I picked out a summer dress and didn't want to look through her things but.

"Accio Ginny outfit." Things flew out of her dresser and into my hand. I tried not to look at what it picked and just used the placement charm to put it in the bathroom. I walked over Ginny who had her eyes closed and took her hand she opened one eye and refused to move.

"Ginny come with me."

"Harry just leave me alone." It was a tone that normally I wouldn't argue with but I was having none of it. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

"Harry! Put me down this instant!" She beat her tiny fits against my chest but I just held her closer and carried her up the stairs and put her down out side of the bathroom.

"Go shower, get cleaned up and meet me downstairs in an hour." I turned and left her. She just slammed the bathroom door shut but when I heard the water run I knew it was ok. I went to her room and scourgifyed her bedding till it was clean and fresh. I looked about her room and when I was satisfied it was clean I walked up stairs to Ron's room and cast a few cleaning spells on my body before I grabbed a few clean clothes and put them on. Before I went down for breakfast.

**Ginny POV**

I hit him to put me down and if I wasn't in a mood I probably would love to be carried by him. But even though I hated Malfoy I couldn't come to terms I actually killed a person. I turned the knobs on the shower to get it hot before I stripped off my ruined clothes and stepped in. The scar on my side was tender. I let the water scald my body to help try to cleanse the pain I held. Is this what Harry felt like? Like when no ones watching, the fault that you killed someone who breathed. I took the time to completely wash out my long red hair. As the shower spray beat on my body I couldn't help but think what if I lost him, lost my self too? I sighed. I hated feeling hopeless but as I cleaned up the, feeling wouldn't leave.

I guess I stood under the shower spray long enough. I was turning into a prune and was feeling extremely hungry. I stepped out and saw there was clothes on the sink. I smiled he really was thoughtful. I looked through the clothes and noticed that these really weren't for today. I wrapped a towel around me and my hair before I cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and into my room. I put the clothes on my dresser and pulled out more plain ones. I put on a simple green top and jeans. I dried my hair and was about to put it up when I heard.

"Accio Ginny." I felt the tug sensation and my door was opened and I flew down to Harry where I knocked him over.

"You Prat! What if I wasn't dressed." He stood up and offered me his hand which I took.

"I would risk it if you got to eat. I have to make sure your ok." His piercing green eyes bored into mine.

"Harry no matter how much I hated Draco. I didn't think I just killed him, I could of stunned him but I saw nothing but red and killed him, I watched him fall, his eyes go lifeless. And it will forever be my fault." He sighed and left me. He went into the kitchen and came out with a basket. He grabbed my hand and we walked off out side. The smell of fresh earth after a rain was still clinging to the air, I loved it right after it rained. The sun shone over the hills as we came to a stone fence that overlooked the field of flowers. He pushed him self over and then helped me over the wall. We walked till we were in the middle of the field and he put down a blanket. He sat on the blanket and pulled out plates of food.

"Are you going to sit there and stare or sit and eat Gin." I sat and took the food he gave me, we just sat there without speaking. Just looking at the various daisy's lilies and other flowers. He finished his breakfast and put his plate down.

**Harry Pov:**

She blames her self and I know all to well how that is. I see no spark in her eyes.

"I know how you feel, I've seen so much death Gin and I tried to protect you from it but you saw death on the battle field, I've seen Cedric die, we both saw Sirius die. They both died because of me, If Cedric didn't grab the cup Voldemort never would of killed him, If I tried to contact Sirius with our two way mirror before we stormed the ministry none of us would have been harmed and Sirius could still be here. Those way on me every time I think about them. Then theirs all those who died in the battle. They followed me, some wanted boy who held the chance for a new life but they never did. Look at Tonks and Remus they followed me and now Teddy grows up without knowing his parents, That's the hardest, losing your parents. That all weighs on me, but you were the one there for me after Sirius died, comforting me. I killed Tom Riddle, not the monster he became but the man, yes it makes for a peaceful life for most but did any one ever stop to think how that weighed on me? I beat Lucius Malfoy to a pulp because I thought he would hurt you. We as people don't stop and think on the battle field. If you didn't kill Draco would we be sitting here right now? Or would we be on our way to be with Fred. Ginny you might of healed me but if I couldn't save you and you died, I would die right along with you. Gin I know I'm rubbish at comforting people but I can make people try to see reason. Because you killed him, we have a chance at life and he had his but he continued to follow his father. Yes its horrible you killed someone I know but we can't stop living if we want to have a life, for all of those deaths on my shoulders if I held that weight then I would be suffocated to death."

She looked at me and saw the worry in my eyes, the love. She flung her arms around me and I just laid back holding her as she cried into my chest. I've seen a lot of that lately and all I wanted was to see the familiar spark and see her radiant smile.

"How do I move on Harry?" I looked down at her face and look her directly in the eyes.

"You continue to live, you love whether its me or any one else you may choose, your family, friends. Love eventually will ease the pain and in time it will be gone from your conscious mind." She rested her head on my chest.

"Harry I will always love you, I think I already proved that with all we have been through." I reached down to her chin and pulled her face up to mine and gently kissed her lips.

The kiss wasn't rushed or out of lust, it spoke volumes of the love, passion and everything else we held for each other. It told us that there was a future with the other, chances at a real life. We pulled away when oxygen was a must.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley."

"Love you to Harry." We sat up and I packed the picnic breakfast up. I held my hand out to hers and she took it when I apparated us back to the Burrow. We walked inside and to the kitchen where Molly was busy working. I stood back as I saw Ginny walk over to her mom and get her to stop cooking where with a flick of someones wand the food prepared its self. Ginny led her mother upstairs to get ready as she tried to comfort her mother. The funeral was in an hour and the Weasley men stood in the living room all in tuxes. I walked back to the living room to the somber mood.

"Harry is she ok?" Arthur spoke up.

"She will be in time. I plan to make sure she is." I turned to the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and Arthur enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you Harry. Don't break my daughters heart please." He let go and I nodded to him as I climbed up to the attic to change into my tux. I thought of how Fred would hate the black and depressing colors. So I turned my tux into a shade of Blue with green pinstripes. I walked to Georges room and he sat in nothing but his boxers.

"Hey mate." I said to him and he looked up.

"Harry." He did a double take and looked at my tux.

"Has mum seen your tux?" I shuffled.

"Erm not yet." He gave a short laugh.

"It would be something Fred would do." He got up and looked at his tux. Before he changed it pumpkin orange with green stripe along the arm to match mine. He slowly put his tux on.

"You realize Fred is never gone if you keep one memory of him alive George." He nodded to me and we walked down the stairs to the rest of the family to where Molly was. Her and Ginny looked up and Gin had a knowing smile on her face but Molly had other plans.

"YOU DID THAT TO YOUR TUXES THIS IS A FUNERAL FOR YOUR BROTHER. WHY WOULD YOU." George stopped her rant.

"It would be what Fred wanted. A wise man said to me if I keep a memory alive of him hes never gone. Fred would hate the black, he'd try to put whoopee cushions on all the chairs or set fireworks off in the kitchen." I stood next to George.

"Molly it was my idea, I've been trying to find a way to help this family and I knew George was hurting so I figured I'd think like Fred. He would do what im doing now and laugh as I stand here and stand up for this. He would be like ' Harry good showing, you gave her a down rite scare by changing the tux. Now don't go snogging my sister.' I've blamed my self for Fred's death and all the others that died in this battle. But for you guys the most. Fred was family to me as he was to you. I think of you as family and I tried to have a way to keep him alive in memory. But if I stop doing things Fred would do then its like I'm insulting him. Also Hermione think its time for the book?" I looked to Hermione as she nodded and pulled out her wand and said.

"Accio Memory book." The tome flew to the living room coffee table.

"Hermione and I created this book, of memory's that we can put in, its like a pensive we picture the memory and talk about what it meant to us and it will play the memory and we can read what Fred meant. Its just one way of keeping him here." Ginny was hesitant. I knew she thought of the Diary but she was the first to step up and Hermione guided her in how to do it. One by one they stepped up and images of Fred could be seen filling the pages. George filled a few. Guests started arriving and the book was placed by the entry way and one by one as they entered someone else left a memory of Fred. If the memory wasn't about Fred it wouldn't be written in the book. It gave me an idea to do this for all the family's that lost someone not just Fred. As people walked in I walked over to Hermione.

"It was nice what you did, even though a little crazy." I leaned against the wall.

"I had to do something, George didn't look like he was ever going to wear black. I have an idea. If I can get the books can we create books for those on the good side that lost lives? So not just the Weasleys can have this reminder but all family's can." Hermione looked to me.

"We would need a lot of books fast, the incantation only takes a minute but where are the funerals."

"Don't worry I got the tomes, I will go grab them and you can do the incantation where I will write and copy instructions before I send them to the family's who are having burials. Be back in a minute." I popped off to Grimmauld place to the library and grabbed, shrank all the blank tomes I could find hoping it would be enough before I apparated to Ginny's room where I enlarged the books as Hermione got all the incantations and runes drawn. I put in the directions on how to use it in each one before I banished it to the head of each funeral. An hour later we were tired but every person who died on the light side would have a book remembering them. We went out side and joined the Weasleys at the front where they sat. Ginny was next to me gripping my hand for dear life.

"Where were you?" She whispered as if she spoke to loud the whole world would crumble.

"Creating more books so everyone who lost someone could have the same reminder as you guys do."

"Always the noble one." A wizard stood at the front and Ron hit my shoulder.

"Come on Harry." I wasn't sure I was being recruited for something but Ginny nodded and let me go. I walked back to where Fred's body was being held.

"We need the sixth person to help us." I couldn't do it.

"Shouldn't your dad help you." I was shocked but this was an honor I didn't want to take. Bill spoke up.

"No father should carry his son when he has six able sons to do it for him, Fred thought of you as a brother and one day you may be one which is why you stand with us." I nodded and grabbed one of the handles. It was Bill in the front, Me, Then Ron in the back on the left side. Charlie, George and Percy on the right. We lifted his practically weightless body and took the long somber walk up the path to where he would forever rest. People stared at me but I held my head high, it was my family and it would be Fred who was remembered not who carried him down. Only the occasional sob or sniffle could be heard as we made our way up to the front. We set him down on the stilts and took our respective spots in the crowd. I put my arm around Ginny and she leaned on me. As some wizard spoke of a man he barely knew. But he spoke of life and how Fred grasped it with jokes. I bit back the tears as did Percy as they lowered him in the ground. Once Arthur dropped the first shaky bit of dirt George lost it.

"Fred, It can't be happening, you said you'd never leave me, this is one bad joke. I..." George ran to the hole and just fell to his knees as he cried. Seeing him like that made the tears fall. George stood and he picked up the shovel. Arthur helped him and most of the dirt shook as it made way to the grave. Arthur just held George and walked back to the seats with him. We all took our turns filling the unearthed hole forever saying goodbye to the man who never had a chance at a free life. But as I poured my dirt I vowed I'd watch out for his family and for George. There wasn't a dry face in the crowd and George was taken to the house and given dream sleepless potion while being put out so he could just rest through this event. It was the first of many funerals that I would visit that day. I changed my tux back to black as I apparated to the next funeral. I went to about twenty today and I had about another thirty tomorrow. I would give my condolences and then make my way out. One by one saying good bye to those who gave their life for the greater cause. Because without them many would not be here today free from the evil of the past. As I sat out in the cool air of the summer night I knew this coming week was to be long. But I owed them this much to say goodbye from the one they followed for the brighter future for their family's. Yet a future they would never see.

I laid in bed but I refused to sleep give in to another nightmare. I heard the stairs creak and the door opened as Hermione and Ginny walked in. Ron was snoozing lightly next to me but Hermione went to his bed and pulled the curtains as Ginny did the same with me. We didn't have to speak but knew what each other were thinking, feeling and needing. Ginny let her hair down as she pulled off my glasses and put the things on the nightstand before I pulled the blanket back and she snuggled into my chest. I drew comfort from the one I loved as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Departure of the breathless Part2

Standing under a tree stood not Harry At the funerals under trees stood the savior. I was getting unwanted attention so much that I had changed my appearance and disillusioned my self to have sandy blonde hair and brown eyes to match Ginny's. To those who approached, I was someone different every time. But I gave my condolences and said goodbye to those who followed me. If I went to a funeral where I knew the person I would leave a memory. Every time someone looked at me it was with a pained face, tears flowing and never a spark behind their eyes. I saw this over and over again, I would return home to a quiet burrow where only Ron,George and Ginny stayed. Hermione left after Fred's funeral to go off on an adventure to set her parents back to the way they were. Mrs. Weasley would feed us but spent most of her day working, keeping her self busy and at her tender age she began to have a wisp of gray in her red hair. I knew she was moving just for the sake of living but she wasn't really seeing what she was doing just moving in automatic. I walked out into the yard to the shed where I could usually find Arthur. He was over a bunch of spark plugs. I knocked on the door frame and he looked up.

"Come in Harry." I walked in the shed and sat on a stool. Arthur wiped his hands on a rag and sat in the stool across from me.

"Whats going on boy?"

"Where if you had the chance to travel would you take Molly?" He looked thoughtful.

"She always wanted to go to Venice." I remembered all the places I owned a home through my ancestors.

"Can you get a week off of work?" He looked at me.

"Yes I could why?"

"Molly needs to get away I feel as if she is stuck in automatic mode, I want her to get out and see the beauty in life that we all created, take a week where it would be all about her not just us kids." He sat back.

"I've noticed that to and it would be great to get away. But I can't make you pay for it."

"Arthur please let me, I own to much money and I don't mind spending it. I was also thinking, I didn't have the trip as a bribe but I want to marry Ginny. And id like to have your consent." I sat there nervous that he would say no but he just laughed.

"Harry you can ask her hand but she has to finish school. How do you plan on proposing?"

"Well Ginny still hasn't moved on from the fact she killed Draco so I was planning on taking her on a trip to the Caribbeans and ask her at the end of the trip, I miss seeing the spark in her eyes that look like a fire and those amazing smiles. I just want to make her happy." He smiled.

"Any day spent with you she is happy. Take her on the trip. But who will look after George? He is still shut off I want to say." George still locked him self in his room.

"Ron wanted a shot one on one to get at George hoping that he could get him to the shop if it was just him no pressure of everyone else." He sighed and pushed back his thinning hair.

"You've thought this through. I admire that Harry, you always try to make everyone happy but do stop to take the time to make your self happy." I smiled knowingly. We just sat there for a while longer I explained many muggle things to Arthur and I realized I saw him as the father figure I never had. We were going over how to get the car engine running when Ginny came to the door, I didn't know how long she was there but a bit of spark was in her eyes.

"Mum sent me to tell you two lunch is ready." We nodded and I leaned over to Arthur.

"Tell Molly at lunch and I will tell Ginny we leave Sunday." I pulled back with a smirk and he got up. I went to Ginny to pull her close for a kiss but she backed away.

"Don't touch me with those grubby hands mister, I happen to like these clothes." She walked off with a sway to her hips. Arthur clapped me on the back and we went to the house to get cleaned up and sit at the table. There was amazing steak and cheese sandwiches and various salads. We ate in a comfortable silence.

"Come Sunday a few things will be different Molly. We are going to leave Ron here with George and hopefully after a week away he will come out of his room." Molly looked at Arthur.

"Where are we going and what about Ginny and Harry?" I looked to Molly and then to Ginny.

"Ginny and I will be going on our own bit of a get away. While you and Arthur get away."

"I will not have you staying together." Arthur put a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Yes they will, I approved Harry already and think Harry is responsible to take Ginny away, We will be going to Venice and will be staying at Potter Manor." Molly's head whipped around to mine.

"I own several houses all over the world from my ancestors and since I am Head of the Potter House I control all of them." I hated I had so much when others had so little. Molly looked into my eyes like she was trying to read my intentions, I let her think what she wanted.

"That would be great my dear, Just remember two beds mister, whether your in my house or not the rule still stands and you will abide by it." I held Ginny's hand.

"What you say Gin care to take a trip with me?" I tried to give her the sweetest smile I could muster. She sighed and smiled.

"Oh how can I say no I would love to travel a bit." my smile reached my ears part one of my plan came into focus. I looked at the clock and sighed it was 2pm, my final funerals were in a half hour and they were to be the hardest ones for me. Ginny let me go off to other funerals but this one I wish she would come with out me asking. I got up from the table.

"Mom, Harry and I are going out for a bit we will be back by dinner." Molly and Arthur refused to go to any more funerals. Ginny grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"Go get changed, this is the last one and I'm coming with you." I hugged her close burying my face in her hair smelling the familiar smell of flowers. I reluctantly pulled away and walked to the bathroom where I changed into my familiar black tux. I hope I wont have to pull this out for a while after this. I met Ginny in the living room where I apparated us to the cemetery in Godric's Hallow. I held Ginny's hand and paled as I saw a crying Teddy. My heart wrenched. He didn't understand why his mom wasn't around or why everyone looked so sad. Not many knew of Tonks and Remus's Child, he was a beautiful boy. He would grow like I did an orphan. I walked with Ginny over to Andromeda. Tears were in her eyes.

"Harry."

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks." She looked down at Teddy and his hair was turned black and he stared at me like he knew the world but couldn't speak of it.

"Harry please call me Andromeda." I nodded, I looked down at my godson and he had the cutest expression.

"Would you like to hold teddy?" I looked shocked back up at her, I knew nothing of holding him I never been around babies. She held him out to me and I scooped him up in my arms and his cries subsided until they were nothing more than hiccups. I turned to Ginny and she had a look of adornment on her face, I smiled at her.

"Ginny this is Teddy our Godson." I looked at her face to see mild shock.

"He is your godson." Remus and Tonks argued long and hard on who would be Teddy's godmother. They wanted someone who had a family to fall back on. They choose me because they knew I would always keep him safe and protect him. But they choose Ginny because she knew family and she would make sure Teddy was loved.

"He is yours to." Andromeda pulled out a note and handed it to Ginny. It was written in Remus's familiar scrawl.

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you are reading this Tonks and I are dead. I know that's a horrible way to start a letter. You probably just found out that your Ted's godmother. It hurts me to even write this and hope it never has to be delivered, but in time of war one can't be to sure. As you know Harry Potter is Teddy's godfather and I hope he made it out of this war alive and killed Voldemort. We choose you after arguing a lot about it because both of you are so young to take care of a small baby. We picked Harry because if he did live then we knew he would do anything to bring Teddy up right and make sure he wasn't raised like he was. We choose you because Harry can be dense at love and even though his heart is in the right place he doesn't know family quite as well as you. And we hoped that you two would balance each other out and be near perfect role models for Teddy. When I write this, you and Harry are together. I hope as you read this that he is standing next to you reading over your shoulder. _

The script changed from a messy scrawl to neater handwriting.

_Ginny and Harry take care of my son. I may of only got to know you for a little while but I know you two are made for each other. This is why I choose both of you. I hope as I rest that I can be at peace leaving Teddy for you to look after. _

_Love,_

_Tonks & Remus._

I looked down at Ginny's face and She just held her hand out and stroked Teddy's soft forehead.

"Hey there Teddy im Ginny your Godmother, I will take care of you with Harry make sure you turn into a brilliant little man." I held the baby in my arms as he changed his hair to red and drifted off to sleep. I turned to Andromeda.

"You two may visit him when ever you want but, I would prefer it if I took care of him. Hes all I have left."

"Don't worry Andromeda I don't think were ready to take him full time anyways." She nodded and blotted her face with a handkerchief. I held Teddy in one arm and put my other around Andromeda. I walked with her to the front where I sat her down. This funeral was no different then the others, but as Kingsley spoke of Remus and Tonks I knew the words were from the heart. He knew Remus and Tonks as well as my father knew Remus and as Sirius knew Tonks. I didn't bother to hide my tears. Ginny's small hand just rubbed my back as the sobs came. Every last connection to my parents finally gone. I guess I would never know them. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms, His hair remained a turquoise color and he just clung to my jacket with little stubby fingers as I looked down at this boy in my arms I vowed to raise him and guide him as a son, be the father figure I never had. They lowered Remus and Tonks in the ground. I've seen all the deaths of this war. The dirt was magically piled on the ground and I sighed, I've cried enough tears. I handed the boy back to his grandmother.

"I'll be round to see him, and Andromeda, I'm sorry I know it isn't enough to say it. Tonks and Remus died though for their son as my parents died for me to make sure that he has a bright future." I gave a sad smile and she hugged me, I was slightly shocked. I sat down on a chair and it started to drizzle.

"I'm ok Gin, I will be here a while and if you want you can head back." She held my clammy hand.

"I will stay with you, till your ready to go." She sat in the chair next to me and I just stared at the two headstones. They plain simple but lacked something. I pulled out my wand and engraved on Remus headstone _Mooney. _I got up and grabbed Gin's hand. I walked a few feet and came to three headstones.

I conjured Lily's and placed them on her grave. I just kneeled in front of their graves.

"The last of my connections to you guys are gone. One year that's all I had to know you, and growing up never knowing was the hardest thing. I know you guys loved me to have sacrificed your life so I could bring peace to the world but did any one ever think that it would turn out like it had. Any normality I had was lost. Sirius with you I thought I might have had a father figure but it was lost when you chased after me. Voldemort killed everything I loved, except for the beauty next to me. Mom dad it was switched this time, she was the one chasing me while I ignored her. Did you die knowing that I would have to challenge death every year. That I was raised by muggles mom your sister, who they thought could beat the freak out of me when I was normal all along. I don't blame you, I mostly blame my self and Dumbledore. He knew of the connection between my mind and Voldemort's, he knew where I was but never checked on me. I constantly wonder the what ifs in my life and there are so many. I gave everyone the gift of a book who remembered the dead but I wish someone created it before I did and I would have the memory of you guys. I don't even know your voice only your screams as he killed you. It comes when the dementors do, when I have a nightmare after falling asleep thinking about you. I just wish I could have a nice memory of you mom, or dad. Its the only thing that tears me up inside knowing I never had a family I can remember. I love you guys. And I hope you are looking down at me proud because I did it for you. I kept going because of you, knowing that you died for me for this chance at life and I was sure to bring a life." I got off the ground and turned to Ginny, Tears and raindrops poured down both of our faces.

"And I fought for you Ginny. Fought so I have the chance at a life that they wanted a life where I'm loved for me. I fought so one day I could have a family with you, you were and are the sunshine in my life." I pulled her close and just held her. I apparated us away back to the Burrows kitchen. We were met by a worried Molly.

"You should have been back hours ago the funeral was over for a few hours." I put my hand on Molly's shoulder.

"I had to say goodbye, things I had to get off my chest. I'm sorry for worrying you, but somethings had to be done." This day was long and I missed dinner but I was nothing but exhausted all I wanted was a warm shower and my bed. I walked up to the bathroom and showered before I laid my self stiff and sore on my bed at the Burrow.

**Ginny POV:**

He said goodbye, to his parents. His hope for being able to hear stories of his parents gone with the ones we laid to rest. It hurt me to see and hear him voice his pain, confusion and general outlook on what could have been. It touched me to hear it then hear him say he fought for me for a chance at a family he never had. He spoke of his relatives that beat him, and it made me think that I took my family for granted. To me it was normal and comforting but to Harry it was something he was an outsider to something he always had to look in on yet always slipped through his grasp. And love, he held it in bounty for those who saw him and not the savior. I went upstairs and changed, I heard the shower running. I went downstairs to my mom sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" I sat across from her and she met my eyes.

"No, he said goodbye to his parents, how in an indirect way he kept giving to this war but it never gave back to him. Hes tired mum, worn. He wants nothing more to know of his parents, to have a memory other then his mothers screams. He sees that night in his nightmares and hears it when dementors are near. He never had a family like we do, every time he tried it slipped his grasp. He loves us but hes not sure if we love in return. He has a lot of what ifs in life that we never have to answer. Because unlike him we never needed to ask. It just being with him opened my eyes a little more to the Harry I love." My mother, nodded I knew she tried to bite back tears.

"Just yesterday it seems like you were my miracle but today your his."

"What do you mean mum?"

"I see how he looks at you and how he did before he left, with out you he wouldn't of had the drive to comeback, you fell in love with a man as that man fell in love with you. Him finding that love and the normality he so sought saved him, thus you became his miracle." My eyes watered and what my mom said touched me. She got up and handed me two plates.

"Take these to him, I'm going to bed see you in the morning dear." I sat there stunned as my mom left and I heard her door shut. I grabbed the plates and walked to my room. I grabbed Fred's wand.

"Accio Harry." I heard a thump and then he came flying into my room although I was ready for him, I sidestepped him at last minute and he hit my bed.

"Argh, my hip." I giggled.

"See love why accio's on people are dangerous?" I went to him and kissed him softly before I handed him a plate and shut my door. The light was dim but it highlighted his features, his soft cheeks, the way his eyelashes were a bit long but the almond shape of those piercing green eyes that would guide someones way. I took the other plate and just ate in silence with him before I banished the plates. I moved so I was laying across his chest with our backs to the headboard. I took his rough calloused hands in my soft one.

"Thank you for sharing that moment with me Harry, It makes me love you more knowing I was there for you, that you love me." He held me tighter.

"I should be the one that's lucky. You waited for a prat like me. You've loved me and I don't deserve you but I can't think of life without you, when im with you its like im just plain harry not the damn savior, your so beautiful, I love how your hair is like silk and so many different colors. The freckles you so hate I think make you look cute and one day I hope to count them all. Your eyes like chocolate I get lost in, they burn with a flame that I see when I look into them. Your skin is soft and you love me. I never thought I would have someone love me like you do." Tears were in my eyes but I wasn't going to shed them I was going to tell him how I loved him.

"I waited because I love you, your the most selfless person I know, you would do something for someone and ask of nothing in return. You helped save people but you want to recognition, your brave and there are so many ways why. You know how to control my anger because with you I just cant be mad. You love me and it was something I always dreamed of. Your so dang cute the way you ruffle your already messy hair that I love, but you look so cute and innocent when you sleep its the only time I see you at complete peace. Your eyes are just that they are like a light to me that keeps me attracted. I wouldn't change a thing about you except maybe your pj's but there's always tomorrow." I gave a short laugh as did he. His eyes turned dark with desire and I found they looked like a flame to me.

"That's right tomorrow." He smiled and kissed me before he pulled me down and laid with me. I could hear the beat of his heart and the soft snores. Him sleeping was music that put me asleep at least until tomorrow.

**A.N- next chapter will focus more away from the deaths and seeing them start to heal. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Plz Review**


	10. Reflections Harry POV

I apparated us and it was a challenge since Gin kept giving off protest on not liking the blindfold.

"Harry I hate this blindfold I can't stand not knowing where I am let me take it off." I held the blind tight and just chuckled.

"Patience my love, you are safe with me." I led her to the balcony that overlooked the beautiful gardens, flowers were one of her favorite things. I had planned originally to go to some island with her but her parents knew the place I was supposedly going to take her and wanting no one to know. I knew she would love this place better and that the ocean was a pop away. I positioned her on the balcony so she saw the beauty in life the life we created. I pushed her hair off of her shoulder before I gave her shoulder a kiss and let the blindfold drop.

"Welcome to British Columbia. Love" Her hand went to her mouth at the breath taking sight in front of her. You could see a mountain range in the distance, A lake and the gardens the hotel kept up.

"This isn't the Caribbeans. Where is British Columbia exactly?" I let my arms snake around her waist and just rested my head on her shoulder.

"Where in Canada love, I wanted a place where no one from your family will find us." She turned to me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Why plan on having your wicked way with me." I shot back, those weren't my intentions. She sauntered her way up to me.

"I... not my... Plan..." I fumbled for the words then she laughed. I was so confused.

"Harry, you would never do anything I didn't want you to do, I know you by now although your reaction was quite funny." She reached up on her toes and kissed me. I gave into the pleasure of such a simple kiss. It felt like a blinding white light before my eyes, something that would send me to the afterlife and back. All in all it was a heart stopping kiss.

"Wow." Was all I could articulate when she moved away, I felt like a fool all I could say was wow. Gin looked down blushing biting her bottom lip. When she did that it was a bit exciting she looked to cute when she did. I shook my head trying to shake away the cobwebs from my head. I walked to her and gently took her hand before I led her over to the chair where she sat on my lap. She always likes it when I was telling her everything.

"You remember how you want me to tell you everything?" She looked into my eyes as if seeing it a joke.

"Yeah." I gently took her hand.

"I brought you out here, to show you the beauty in the life we created. I know you feel bad over Draco, I can see it in your eyes. But love I know all to well how that feels, you were working on adrenaline and fear, seeing me the way I was. It was in no way your fault. You need to smile, you know I love you Gin, but seeing you hurt is breaking me. I've seen you hurt way to much and just want to see you smile." She laid her head on my chest.

"I want to especially after all he did to me, but he was still human and I killed him." I lifted her head so her eyes looked into mine.

"I killed Draco's father with my bare hands all because he wanted to get to the ones I love. I killed Voldemort, he may of been a horror but he still had parts of a soul, if you look at it I killed him seven times..." Here's the real question I really wanted to know. I lowered my voice.

"Do you see me as any less of a man for killing people?" She held back tears.

"No." Came her quiet whisper.

"So then how can you not live I don't see you any less of a woman."

"But I can't forgive my self." I held her hand.

"A wise lady told me, why brood it doesn't suit you. Gin you are one of the most wonderful people alive, please don't let this war take the last person I love." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"There are so many others you love."

"None like you though, everyone else love is different, it won't shatter my heart. Sirius my parents, Remus, Tonks. They sacrificed them self's for me and every time I sleep I see Tom killing them again and again. I worked so one day I could have a life where I didn't have to fight every minute." I stood and walked her out of the hotel and across a couple fields before I hit a lake.

"Look at your self in the water. Look at your reflection what do you see." She walked over then hit her reflection as if she never wanted to see it.

"I look dirty, how can you love me? Tom tainted me and killing Draco just cracked me. You know what he did to me?" She screamed and recounted the whole chamber of secrets, how Tom used her. I just sat there and listened while she got the thing that was always weighing on her. The thing she could never forget. She slumped and I went to her.

"You feel exactly like I do. I see you and I see beauty but I look at my self and see the horrors of my battles with Tom..." I told her the whole story of the seven hocruxes and the encounters and relived all my nightmarish times in my life, telling her the whole story and telling her things I never told even Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder how you can love me? When I am a broken man, I don't deserve you, but I need you." She sat there stunned.

"How can you think you don't deserve me its the the other way around." I sighed she wasn't grasping the point.

"No, the point I'm trying to get at is we both see our reflection as tainted but we cant keep living by his rules other wise we will never live and he won. Personally I don't want to see him win. Gin you deserve me more then I would ever know and I love you so much that the words I love you don't... no can't express how I feel." She leaned over and on me.

"I know, but how do we move on."

"We live Gin, its all we can do. We can't focus on the bad when there is good. You taught me that."


	11. Happy Ginny POV

Harry was working hard,he wanted to show me all of British Columbia. I dressed comfortable in a light green summer dress and where he took me to took my breath away. The water cascaded down the side of the cliff and fell with a soft whoosh. The pool was of an emerald color. Various flowers have bloomed around the reflecting pool. It was clam, peace. I hadn't felt peace or calm in over year. We sat under a tree I was just sitting in Harry's arms, I felt safe and right.

"Thank you Harry." He nuzzled my neck more and it kinda tickled.

"Why do you thank me?" I let out a slight giggle as Harry's scruff tickled at my neck.

"For making my world seem a little bit brighter. Just laying here with you at this beautiful spot has made me realize what I've missed in a year. Other than you of course." He lifted his head and kissed my cheek before laying his head on my shoulder.

"I missed this to. Me and you. I'm glad you got over your butter dish fetish though. We both needed to get away. Somewhere where no one knows me as famous and I can just be with the one. You know I love you right Gin?" My brain wasn't working as he began to massage my back all I could get out was a. "Mmm." He chuckled and his magic fingers stopped I sighed.

"Tell me something Gin. Will you Marry me?" I was shocked I stood up so fast and looked at him sitting under the tree still. He held a box with a small ring in it that had ruby's and emeralds. It was so simple yet so elegant. I smiled at him. Three months ago if someone said Harry Potter wanted to marry me I would laugh at them but now. He stood and I looked into his eyes. A smile I was sure reached my ears. I held back the tears but a few traitorous ones spilled. I couldn't seem to find my voice. I just nodded. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"I take that as a Yes." I gave him a glare that had no effect since I couldn't hold my smirk.

"Would I say no to you Harry?" He took my hand and began to walk off with me.

"I don't believe so. And Thank you, Your giving me my one wish. A family." I stopped.

"But my family has been yours for years." I wasn't getting where he was coming from.

"I know that but I was still an outsider looking in, but with you its as if I have something I can hold on to as just mine and let others look in on. Get what I am saying?" I just shook my head and continued walking.

"We may just want to elope or not tell my mother, she will go crazy and then we will never have a moment peace." He slipped his arm around me.

"I think we may want to brave your mom, I wasn't this to be everything you ever wanted." I just leaned into him more.

"It already is." We walked back to the hotel. In our room was an Owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mom is a bit miffed at you for not disclosing where you are at. She found out that you never arrived to the place at the Caribbeans. Watch out for a howler. But she is in a great mood now that she is back. George by the way I got into the shop and we have it cleaned up. He wants to reopen for school time. It seems it was easier then I thought. Once he got to the shop he had a mini meltdown but he recovered and started fixing it up for Fred. I hope you and Ginny are alright and she is smiling again. Sad to say but only you can make her entirely happy now mate. Sorry for your luck you don't know her temper. But I tried to warn you. Anyways Herms is hitting me now for that last comment so I should send this off before she tries to change it. See you in a week mate._

_Ron._

"So eloping?" He looked to me with a hopeful face that I knew was false.

"Harry?" I laughed he looked like a puppy that was in a bad spot. It wasn't good.

"I know love I know." Ah, control. We went to a nice dinner and for once since the war I felt happy. I felt like this is the starting point of a new life. I had an amazing Fiance and things back home were correcting them self's. Doesn't mention I haven't had a nightmare in the last week, I may have been staying with Harry against my moms wishes but if she saw me smiling now she might just turn the other way. I was having a great time but knew I would have to face reality in a week when we returned.


	12. Back Again Harry POV

We stopped outside the gate, I looked down at our joined hands and saw her ring gleam in the sunlight. I stopped.

"Whats wrong Harry?" She looked up at me concerned.

"Do you want them to know or rather keep it a secret a while longer?" A frown evaded her face. I leaned down and kissed her soft rosy lips.

"Let's keep it from them." I nodded and hid the ring in a concealment charm.

"You will have to recast that in the morning." She nodded and I grabbed our bags and walked through the gate. The old ramshackle house that looked lopsided was standing there. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and I knew Mrs. Weasley was making fresh bread. At the thought of fresh hot bread my mouth watered. We walked into the house and set our bags down before we walked into the kitchen where every one sat eating breakfast. Pans were washing them self's and our hands on the clock pointed to home. Everyone stopped mid bite except Ron who continued to shovel food while staring at us. I shifted they all just stared. A firework went off behind me and I jumped a mile high. Then the ruckus started.

"George Fabian Weasley what did I tell you about Fire works in the house? Come sit and eat I have your plates warming." Molly bustled us into chairs and then served us a typical English breakfast. I looked to George and gave him a discrete smile, he smiled back and nodded his head. I the food down and excused my self. The boys went out back and the ladies hung out in the kitchen cleaning up.

"So?" Ron spoke. They all turned to me.

"What?" I smiled giving nothing away. We all lounged around on the porch.

"What happened?"

"Oh this and that, showed her the beauty in life. Look shes smiling again, laughing and that was my goal when I took her where none of you knew, I needed the two weeks after being more than a year apart."

"You should of told us." Bill said.

"You taking Fleur away would you tell Molly?" He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Yah but shes our baby sister." Charlie spoke.

"No, guys Harry is right, did you see the look on Ginny's face when she returned. It's only there when she is with Harry. She loves Harry and if we can't trust him with her then who can we? For one I am happy for you ole chap sorry for the fireworks had to test them out see if they burnt wood." George had a smile that reached his ear. Just then Angelina apparated in next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the new couple.

"And when did this happen?" I looked between Ron and George. Ron shrugged.

"I needed heavy artillery." Angelina cuffed him on the back of the head.

"I came to help George when everyone was gone." I hugged her.

"Thanks, I had doubts in Ron." I felt a tap on my shoulder. And turn to see my fiance.

"I leave for five minutes and your hugging another woman?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes I am." The brothers looked shocked, they all thought she was angry.

"And why might I ask? Harry James Potter." She put on a look of anger.

"Ah yeah know, can keep my options to one woman." I challenged. She pokes my chest and comes closer.

"You will and have." She reached up to kiss me and I wasn't going to resist. Her brothers began to protest but I didn't care I only had eyes for the red headed beauty I hold in my hands. We broke apart, and she wouldn't move from my arms but her brothers backed off at the glare she sent him. I heard someone call for me from in the house. I gave Gin one last kiss before I walked into the house, Molly stood with a letter in her hands. She handed it to me. Gin came in and Molly handed her a note too.

"They came for Hogwarts for us." Hermione stated holding hers and Ron's. I didn't want to go back to where I ended it. But it was home. I opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_


	13. Job Harry POV

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ The castle has been rebuilt, school will open on September first, the train leaves at 12o'clock sharp from kings cross. Harry I have two propositions for you, if you feel adequate enough you may take your newts a week before school starts and never have to come back, if you choose this option I would sincerely hope you would take my offer in being defense against the dark arts professor. This position would be helped out by others but for the most part you would be teaching. If you would like to return and take your seventh year and be normal then that's ok too Harry. I know you will be getting in a lot of offers for jobs and things of that sort. If I know you by now then you won't want to return to the place it ended. Albus had faith in you even though you may be angered by what he did. Alas he was an old man and the years clouded his judgment. But please let go of the past and consider this offer._

_Sincerely_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_Minevra McGonagall._

I folded the paper and just put in my robes before I got up and walked out the door. I saw all the curious glances but I kept on walking. I walked to the stream and sat down. It was real, life was moving on and I was no longer a boy, that if I was ever one. I pulled out three other envelops.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After little deliberation, we offering to accept you to the auror force with out taking your newts, you are not the only one who is being offered this option but in this time we need help with rounding up all the rouge death eaters. After your performance in the war against Voldemort you are more qualified. There will be a brief training period of six months. Harry please consider this offer, your father was a great man and once head of this department, if you worked hard enough in a few years that same position could be yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shackelbot_

Did I really want to be my father? Make the same steps he did. It seemed to me that they were more or less looking for a replacement of my father, I was in no way my father. I was tired of fighting and feel I have done more than my part. But it was always what I wanted to do right? There was one last letter in my hand and it was from Pride of Portree but I didn't want to play quidditch professionally. I loved flying but it wasn't an occupation suited for me. I put the letters in front of me and just stared at them hoping something would give me a sign as in what to do. I felt someones presence behind me but she didn't move.

"Come sit Hermione." She moved and sat next to me.

"How did you know it was me?" I smiled.

"Ginny would be the only other one to come look but she would be mad at me for walking out so she would slap me and call me a prat." I chuckled knowing it was coming but not minding one bit.

"So what are you doing out here?" I gestured to the three letters before me.

"It didn't seem real till now. It's over and I get to live but I never expected to get here, I always thought I was going to die and take him with me. But now I have a chance to do what ever I want, I just don't know what to do." She placed her hand on mine.

"Limit your options, is there one of them that you could eliminate now?" I nodded and picked up the quidditch letter. She gave a gasp.

"You love Quidditch." I shook my head.

"I love that I can fly, it helped me think and relax but its not a job for me." She nodded and took the letter and put it off to the side.

"Now which one?" I looked at both the letters.

"You can voice what your thinking."

"Aurors was my dream, but they want me to be a carbon copy of my dad and I know I'm not like him. I'm just Harry if that makes any sense, they want me to be a poster child and I hate the limelight. Yet my urge to protect is strong but my will not to fight is stronger, I told Ginny I wouldn't leave her again and I feel as if I go there and become one I will hate what I become. Yet Hogwarts, I will never be normal. I never gradually grew up, I was forced into an adult by Voldemort and there was so much carnage, I'm afraid, scared out of my wits of going back there. McGonagall offered me DADA teacher but it would be odd teaching people the same age as me. But sitting another year to me doesn't seem sense able." She looked down at the letters and stood.

"Seems like you made your decision, fear comes from courage. Harry you are a Gryffindor use the courage to conquer the fear, or at least try." She patted my shoulder and walked away. I sat there and thought about it, I heard a twig snap and turned wand drawn on Ginny. I sighed and lowered my wand.

"Sorry bout that." I gave her a wry smile, I felt tired.

"Are you ok Harry?" She came and sat next to me taking my hand in hers and leaning her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

"I am fine love. Just thinking, I got a few offers today but I don't know if I'm making the right decision." She smiled

"Were still young Harry, might have souls older than our years but we have chances to make mistakes, you aren't being forced into anything any more. You don't have to run after the bad guy or let someone control you. It's the beauty in the life we have created." I laid back pulling her with me.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Her head snapped up and looked at me.

"The question is why do I deserve you, Harry you are the most selfless person I know and you deserve anything the world could give you even though you wouldn't accept a thing. You know how to love even though you grew up un loved. I love you Harry James Potter and don't you ever forget that." I leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too future Mrs. Potter." She smiled a dazzling smile.

"So what did you choose love?" I held her tight.

"I really just want to teach DADA, you don't think people would find it odd me teaching them." She got up and pulled me with her, picking up all the letters and walking back to the house.

"No they would be honored. I would be too." I stopped and faced her in the moon light.

"Would you think me any less of a man if I told you I was scared to go back." Her warm hand caressed my cheek.

"I would think you crazy if you weren't yet you've done crazier. I will be with you the whole way Harry, you never have to be alone again." I leaned down and kissed her. Once I let her squirm out of my arms she ran and I smiled into the moon light before I chased after her.


	14. Romantic gestures

It was august and I was fretting, Ginny's birthday drew close and I couldn't figure out what to get her. I really should of just proposed today. It was a week away and Hermione was ragging down on me.

"Harry what are you getting her?" I looked to my left and there she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." I said exasperatingly, it was about the hundredth times shes asked me and I would be a horrible fiance missing my first major birthday for her. Even if no one knew yet we are engaged. I might have blessings but I knew they wouldn't like it that she's 'tied down' so early. I got up and walked out on Hermione's bickering and just apparated away. I landed off of shell cottage why I ended up here I would never know. I walked to the sea side and saw Bill looking off of the cliff his scars are healed but they remain like the one on my forehead. He turned, saw me and waved me over.

"What are you doing here Harry?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Needed a place of quite for a minute Hermione is bugging me on what I am getting for Ginny and Ginny is bugging me on what I got her. In truth I have no solution and don't want to seem like a jerk, I know she will be crushed if I didn't get anything for her birthday. But I want it to be personal and have no clue." We walked into the house and I was hugged by Fleur.

"Bonjour Harry, ce qui vous amène ici?" (What brings you here?) I smiled at Fleur talking french around me still.

"Trying to figure out a present for Gin, I needed some quite space away from Hermione and her to think." She smiled knowingly as to why I happened to end up here.

"The sea is very good to think around." She said in perfect English with a little accent, Bill had taught her well. I smiled at her.

"Why don't you do something romantic for her." Bill said. I looked at him with a non encouraging look. Romantic was not in my body. Fleur saw my look.

"Come on Harry being romantic is easy if you have listened to Ginny." I looked at her questioningly.

"What things does she like?" I thought to all shes hinted to. She wasn't girly but sometimes you could her the desire under her tone.

"Quidditch." Fleur looked at me with disgust. Bill looked like an idea went off in his head. He looked to me and told me his plan...

Man I should of killed Bill when I could of this plan couldn't of worked, my palms became sweaty. The rest of the Family knew of my plan for Ginny but Gin. She would soon go up stairs and find the dress I picked out for her. I waited down stairs in slacks, a pressed button up molly washed for me and a dragon hide jacket Charlie gave me for my birthday. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for her to come down. I held a rose in my hand... Damn it.. in my hand shuffling I pricked my self. I looked down at the offending droplet of blood, I tried to stop the bleeding while getting the thorns off so she wouldn't hurt her self. As I was fumbling with everything I didn't notice her decent until someone knocked me on the back did I look up. She was breath taking, the emerald green dress her hair was still down but half pulled back, I smiled knowing I could run my hands through her hair still. She walked to me and I handed her the rose. She had a faint blush that colored her cheeks. Her lips looked soft and inviting. I leaned down and kissed her. Her tongue begged entrance which I granted, but before anything got heated, Ron had tapped me on the shoulder. We pulled away yet she never let go of me. It was then that I noticed that her ring was visible. We made our retreat and walked out into the crisp air. I grabbed my broom as we walked off of the porch.

"So Harry where are we going?" She looked curious and was biting her bottom lip, oh bloody hell ( I had hung out with Ron to much) I was in for it. I summoned the broom and stepped on. I held my hand out for her.

"Harry I'm in a dress." She started to look worried. I turned her sideways then motioned for her to get on.

"I won't let you fall Gin." I smiled at her and she slipped in front of me on the broom and off we were.

Ginny POV

I snuggled closer to him, glad of a moment that is just us. He flew us to the stream where he stood nervously but it was beautiful and I could tell he had thought this out, fairy lights were in the apple trees casting a dim glow around a table with a single red candle in the middle, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me a bit shocked.

"What was that for?" I smiled at him, and rolled my eyes as he pulled out my seat and pushed it in for me.

"Just being you. Do I need a reason to kiss you now?" I challenged. He smiled.

"Not at all Ginevera." Internally I sighed, how could he make me weak at a name I hated. Oh I would get him for that.

"So boy who lived, what did you get for dinner?" His eyes narrowed at the title but with a flick of his wand the lids disappeared and underneath was spaghetti. My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas I loved my mothers spaghetti. He waited till I took a bite then I noticed how he was looking at me nervous still.

"So?" He tentatively asked.

"It's good. Really good." He smiled and it seemed if the last of his nervousness melted away.

"I made it." I dropped the fork and it fell to the middle of my plate.

"You cook? I'm marrying you and I didn't know you could cook? What else am I unaware of Harry James Potter." I said in a challenging way. I knew of the Dursley's and he told me of what went on but him learning to cook this food like it is had to be my mothers. He looked sheepishly down at his plate.

"I took a few lessons from your mum so for tonight I could make it the way you like. I wanted to do everything for you on my own tonight, I figured since I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, I would give you a romantic night just you and I but I'm failing miserably aren't I?" I held his hand and his emerald green eyes locked with mine.

"This is very romantic of you Harry and it warms me to know that you would take so much time on me." We ate our meals with our hands never breaking, sneaking occasional glances at each other. He talked of sweet nothings that had me laughing like his latest exploit with Teddy. I had grown to love that little boy and wished I could be with him all the time. He always seemed to have a smile on his face. When we finished eating I thought the night was over but he pulled me close and began to dance, I held him close as I could my desire for him building with every step. How he learned to dance without stepping on my feet I'll never know. I looked up at him and he leaned down for a kiss which left me breathless. He pulled away with a grin on his face, finally it seemed as if the world was righting it's self. Soon school would be starting but until then I wouldn't trade I a moment I have, being held in Harry's arms seems as if the war was years in the past. Our next big hurtle would be hiding our engagement from all of Hogwarts but as a school is news travels fast.

**A.N.- I know its not the best way to end this story but I will be continuing it with a sequel soon about their last year at Hogwarts with professor Potter. Please Review. **


End file.
